


False Modesty

by Tsuukai



Series: Tendering [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dominance, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Angel Here, No S&M Though, Shameless, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuukai/pseuds/Tsuukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga knew that look on the other’s face; holding in the laugh bubbling in his chest, he brought the drink to his lips. “You’re forgetting who came first last time, Ahomine.”</p><p>Directly follows 'Come On'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Modesty

**Author's Note:**

> I guess, I have to warn you... The Angel being a meanie. Like, really.
> 
> Oh, and did you know, English is not my first language? It's my excuse for writing this. Please take it. OTL
> 
> [Considering I have found myself with so much free time at the height of summer in my country, sitting indoors and not sweating buckets is all I can be proud of atm. ;_; ]

The night had been uneventful on all accounts so far, but just as the clock on the wall denoted twenty minutes of their shift left, the radio alarm went off. The voice of the male who transferred the call to their station could be heard in between pulses of the alarm, repeated clearly as routine, but there was something else bothering the firemen of the station. Once such fireman was Kagami Taiga.

“Kagami, the chief’s not in yet!” Taiga turned to where their sickly lieutenant staggered to the equipment room where those on call were gearing up. He frowned at the news.

“And you can’t come on site yet,” he mumbled, displeased. The Lieutenant had suffered the last time they were stuck in a burning warehouse, and after taking the first week off, was allowed back to work on desk-duty. It annoyed Taiga merely because they only had one Lieutenant in their station which meant a Lieutenant in the neighbouring station was assigned to them. And they did not get along.

“Sorry about this, Kagami,” the man said, voice low in apology. The redhead shook his head at the idea, waving off the apology. “You know, you should just go ahead for the Officer’s training, already. That way we’ll have you as Lieutenant as well.”

Taiga scoffed. “No thanks. I saw the paper work you have to do.” He draped on his fire jacket, hollered after the straggling firemen, and rushed to one of the two pumpers on deck. As he piled in with the rest, he watched from the window as the rescue truck followed out behind them, apprehensive of what would happen on scene.

 

***

 

Taiga pulled off his well-worn leather jacket and hoodie under it, draping it on the barstool he was occupying. The stools flanking him filled in pretty quickly, one with a disgruntled woman from his station’s EMTs, and the other a fireman from their neighbouring station.

“We,” the woman started, ordering the three a round of hard liquor, something Taiga usually did not go for, but they all needed it after their last call, “need to do something about that man.”

“You don’t have to see him every day,” their companion muttered, shooting down the drink in one gulp and ordering another. Taiga casually sipped his, taking his time. He might have been off the next morning, but he still had things to do around the apartment and groceries to buy. He heaved a sigh of relief as the whiskey smoothly flowed down his dry throat. “He’s an ass even when he’s happy.”

“Reminds me of someone else I know,” Taiga shared, taking another gulp. As he placed the glass down, he surveyed the crowed for the night. His female co-worker started a spiel on the EMT doctor linked up to her radio and how he was always so sarcastically forthcoming on medical help. As she and the other man groused many methods to get rid of both the doctor and the fire lieutenant, Taiga wondered why he was feeling a little stifled and annoyed. There was something bothering him for the past few days, but the sensation just left his grasp every time he studied it.

“-ed but then we can… hey, you still with us Kagami?” the man asked, frowning around his new drink.

Taiga glanced at them, shaking his head, “Sorry, just some other things on mind right now.” He drained his glass, signalled for another, before heading back into the conversation. “You guys should be careful who hears you about this,” he grinned, eyes roving at the multitudes of people he has seen on the job wearing different government uniforms. He also recognised a detective he had helped not long ago on an arson case, who, on catching his attention briefly, received a wave. Waving back, he said to his companions, “See? That’s a detective. He’s a hard case, and not someone you want to be eavesdropped by.” The bartender placed a new glass in front of him, smiled politely as he retreated with his previous glass. As he started on the new drink, his eyes caught a familiar figure enter the bar.

Hiding his smirking lips with his drink, he watched with hooded eyes as Aomine and another man make rounds among the bar goers, chatting and laughing, hard slaps on the back, and some general bellyaching as they lingered the tables. His companion ended up shacking at one particular table, heading full force into a conversation with the other three males, before which all four of them turned to Aomine and shouted loud enough that he could understand what they were saying: “You’re buying!”

Sulking (as that was the only verb Taiga could use for his expression), Aomine trudged to the bar further away from where he sat, striking a conversation with the barmaid as he ordered a round of drinks for his co-workers. From his seat, Taiga appreciated the other man, currently in casuals, a tight black inside wear under a loose grey and black hoodie left open, arms of which were scrunched up at his elbows. Aomine leaned forward over the bar, making full use of his long torso and neck as he whispered into the young woman’s ear. She blushed, coyly fluttering her eyes as she licked her lips. Reaching over to the receipt book, she wrote on it for a few seconds, tore a page slowly before handing it over to him, her lips sensually mouthing the words she spoke next. In response, Aomine leered.

Taiga scoffed, taking a sip and shaking his head, utterly entertained. He knew it would not be long before the other saw him, and knowing how hot-headed and predictable Aomine was, he would stomp over and demand a rematch. What made it all the more funny was the role-reversal wherein it used to be him getting into Aomine’s face for basketball one-on-ones. How times fly, he thought fondly.

“Hot dang,” the woman EMT murmured, loud enough that brought his attention to her. She was looking past him, mouth slightly ajar. “I’ve not seen that piece of ass before now. Where’s he been all this time?” he followed her line of sight but it was moot because there was only one good-looking ‘piece of ass’, as she put it, and that was Aomine.

“You talking about the cop?” their other companion asked, mouth drawn into a frown. “That’s another ass who doesn’t listen to what we’re saying.”

“Oh?” Taiga asked, interested.

“Yea,” the man gulped down what was remaining of his fourth drink, slurring a bit as he continued, “Really rude to everyone, even his own commanding officer. I don’t know _how_ everybody likes him, let alone stands him, but even knowing he’s a douchebag girls go gaga over him.”

“So you don’t like him because he’s more popular than you?” she asked over Taiga. Taiga snickered.

“No!” the assumption was vehemently denied. “He also questions every single detail in our report!” Here the man scowled, drawing his mouth down and tried to speak in a similar bored tone as Taiga knew Aomine used on most occasions when they were in high school, “Why did you write it started from the stove when there are suspicious marks on the bedroom window? Why are you saying these two incidents are not related when the same brand of instigator was clearly used to start not only these two fires, but these fires over here, too?” He sighed. “And he just goes on and on and on. Heck, we’ve got our own arson investigator, so why does it bother him?!”

“Maybe he’s just doing his job?” the woman sided with Aomine, despite not knowing him an iota. But Taiga could agree with her, again, because he knew Aomine well enough that if something did not sit well with him, he would comment on it and make sure other people knew he thought there was something more going on, even if he could legally do nothing about it.

“Whatever,” the other fireman pouted, mood souring.

“Yo, Bakagami,” a voice suddenly called out before a heavy arm draped itself around Taiga’s broad shoulders. He did not need to look to know who it was; the EMT’s colouring was another clue if not for her pupils widening or the almost black contour of his fellow fire-fighter now modelled.

“Ahomine,” he pronounced, sipping his drink first then locking eyes with the unannounced visitor. “Good work today, I guess.”

“Oh, same same,” he greeted back, surprised. Taiga laughed shortly, correcting his assumptions, “I meant about the young bartender.” At that, Aomine’s face paled and the grip around his shoulders slackened before they held on firmly. “That was nothing.”

He raised his eyebrows. “…You don’t have to answer to me or anything, Aomine.”

Aomine clenched his jaw, remaining stiff beside him.

“Kagami, you know each other?” the accusation left nothing to the imagination.

“Ah, we…we’re acquaintances,” there were no real terms either could call their relationship; neither were friends, or ex-school mates, or even lovers from the way Aomine reacted at being seen flirting with someone else. However, the glare he received spoke volumes to what he was thinking just a millisecond ago.

“Yea, acquaintances,” Aomine stoically repeated, looking down his nose now, “Just a few weeks back, he came to me.”

Taiga knew that look on the other’s face; holding in the laugh bubbling in his chest, he brought the drink to his lips. “You’re forgetting who came first last time, Ahomine.”

Aomine sputtered, drawing back. “Hey, not like I could help it!” he snapped.

Taiga could tell his companions were slightly confused, though they passed it off as nothing; one was already spiralling into a confirmed hangover, while the other was aptly drinking in every delicious detail she could from her seat, if the tongue swiping out of her mouth was any inkling. It was not like he worried about being found out—many dubbed him the Redheaded American (annoying as it was) which gave him much leeway when it came to his rude outbursts and his mannerisms. Being homosexual or bisexual would make hardly a difference to how the others would look at him. If anything, it would confirm that yes, he was _American_.

“We played competitive basketball in high school,” Taiga amended, mulling if he wanted to add the next thought, but decided to be an adult about it, “He was a really awesome player, enough to be a professional one.”

The look he received from Aomine was momentous. If he had a camera, he would take a picture and frame it.

“Basketball?” the word was murmured in awe by the only willing audience.

“Yea, don’t know if he’s still—”

“I still am,” was the petulant interjection. Taiga did not mind, as it gave him time to wet his drying mouth. “We should get together to play sometime,” Aomine offered, tugging him off his seat. “Let’s decide somewhere else.” The cop did not give him much say, and grabbing his jackets in an after-thought with a rushed goodbye to his companions, Taiga stumbled after the dark-skinned man to the opposite side of the bar closer to the emergency exit where the shadows melted together. Large vintage paintings took up the bulk of the offered space, though a few classic photographs—some black and white, some Technicolor—lined the empty parts easily. There was a ventilator just above, and the suction it created caused a pocket of cold air to develop unlike the heat amassing from the crowd gathered closer to the bar and the televisions.

“What is it?” Taiga asked when he was pushed up one wall, one end of a small framed photograph digging close to his spine. He shifted, for relief, but Aomine thought otherwise and rectified this by asserting himself against him with his whole body. It appeared as if the male could not hold in his burning desire, since when, Taiga was not aware, but he could clearly feel it on his thigh. “What’s this?” he asked, nudging it softly.

Aomine whimpered close-mouthed, staring with half-mast eyes at him. “What are you talking about? You did this.”

Taiga frowned. “I did? Don’t recall.”

Angered, Aomine surged his body close to Taiga, unaffected by the knowledge that someone they knew might happen upon their wanton act, because with the way Aomine was acting, that was the only end result they would achieve.

Heavy hands gripped his waist, and feeling manhandled, Taiga allowed for the insistence in the other, his demeanour not changing from being laid back. Getting comfortable despite the frame behind him, he casually asked, “Well? What do you want me to do about it?” Taiga bowed his head so that his lips touched Aomine’s unprepared ear, huskily saying, “I might just listen.”

In a quick manoeuver when Aomine’s eyes dilated at whatever fantasy he had playing in his head, Taiga reversed their roles, though kept the other flush against his chest, holding him steady by pinning his knees with his own, and making full use of his wider body with muscle to hold him in this more favourable position. He pressed his hardening length at the crease of Aomine’s jean-clad rear.

“You’re a real bastard, you know that?” Aomine growled low in his throat, a noise that threatened to tighten Taiga’s pants a great deal more. Grinning, he let his hand drift down to the jeans the other wore, flicking at the button clasping the apparel around a slim muscular waist. Taiga gripped Aomine’s Apollo’s belt, tracing the furrows downward into the dips they created, and hooked his fingers on the jeans rim. Aomine’s muscles trembled at the touch. Despite being slightly shorter than him, Taiga still managed to lean over his right shoulder to watch as his fingers splayed over the taunt abdomen, undoing the button, and lightly running his fingertips up and down the zipper. Another growl made his cheeks hurt with amusement.

“You keep stating the obvious and I’ll think you enjoy being played with,” he whispered into a reddening ear, flicking out his tongue to lick along the shell, guiding the lobe in between his teeth to play with. Soft bites and sucks made the man in his arms stiffen, but he could tell that he was fighting with himself to not enjoy the small sensations. It made the whole action all the more entertaining—at Aomine’s cost, of course—when the man bucked his hips closer that he had kept far from Aomine’s rear.

Aomine jerked then, glancing at him with a rigidity that was not due to the pleasure Taiga was milking out of him. “You’re not hard,” he said, rather than asked.

Taiga frowned. “What of it?”

Aomine’s eyebrows dipped as his eyes started to lose their glassy look. “That means you really are only playing me.” When Taiga did not confirm nor deny it, the officer roared, trying to get Taiga off him. In retaliation, Taiga merely leaned over, bracing himself with his left arm on the wall before them, laying all his weight and force on the back pressed flush at his chest. “Get off me, you bastard!” Aomine snapped.

“And so what if I’m playing you?” Taiga ignored him. His right fingers easily ran along the exposed slip of skin near his waist band, dragging dulled nails. Aomine hissed but did not stop trying to get his bearings straight; from his position, he could still see the erection the leaner male sported. “You’re the one who keeps coming back to me, all whiny and grabby and needy,” he whispered into blushed ears. The man stilled at the words, his breath coming out a little shallower than previously. “Aren’t you the little slut that wants to be done by me?” Here Taiga decided to let Aomine feel his heat despite not being affected by the position. “Isn’t that right?” he hissed, dragging his lips just a scant hair width away from the skin of his ear.

“…Yes,” the word was hardly mewled loud enough to hear, but being so close to the man, Taiga could feel the word vibrate shakily in his throat against his cheek. He chuckled, pleased by the admission, laying sweet kisses laterally on a strong, tightly clenched jaw, nipping it under the ear. Aomine started panting, using his shoulders, and turned his neck again to face him. There were no need for words when their eyes met; Taiga understood it all.

He bent his knees slightly, getting the other being pressed down by him to remain just as close to his groin in this manner, as he ran large calloused hands from numerous fires on skin that heated unnaturally in a split second under the short he had unbuttoned. Slight tremors could be felt before Taiga kneaded the abdominal muscles, making his way back down towards his pelvic girdle, regaining his left hand to follow through with the same ministrations on the other hip. Aomine pushed back at his chest, wanting to feel his heat more, and this time he let him, concentrating slowly on getting the arrogant man hotter and needier for him. He loved this part the most.

Taiga slipped his fingers past the jeans rim, inching closer and closer to the underwear that was following close, running his right hand’s fingers along the line it made on dark skin, then using the edge of his nails to slip past the last defence. Short tuffs of hair of whose colour he could not see, were brushed against, and he paused, a smirk making its way to his lips. He felt the hair, soft but slightly thicker than the hair he knew was on the man’s crown, twirling it slowly and calmly, jerking it softly and not harshly. The attention he was giving it got Aomine to moan wordlessly, jerking his hips to signal Taiga to continue his pursue further down.

Taiga did not.

In fact, he got a good hold of the hair he was twirling between his index and middle finger, thumbing the roots steadily. “Are you going to be a nice boy, Aomine?” he asked. Another jerk of his hips was his only answer, but not what he wanted. His grip tightened, pulling away from the skin a bit, making Aomine freeze at the unspoken threat. “Are you, Aomine?”

“Fuck you, asshole,” he snarled under his breath, puffing. “I’m already being your good little slut.”

Taiga paused. “Huh,” and while pulling the section of hair, Taiga ground into the heavy seated officer literally lying in wait on his lap. He allowed himself to lose a little control over himself, since his idea would work better if he was harder, and rightfully enough, Aomine whined and pushed even more (if it was possible) on top of his lap. “Now, now,” he chided, grabbing Aomine’s left hip bone and keeping him steady. The sudden force made the tightly wound man to lose his footing, completely falling into Taiga now.

Taiga just chuckled thought, running the hand holding him by his hip to the front of his groin and down in between his thighs, feeling the bunching muscles and wobbly legs. He rubbed along the inseam, knowing the little brushes against the painful tenting in Aomine’s jeans was making it even worse, but he could not stop himself. He really wanted to show Aomine who he was dealing with, but equally wanting to give him a chance to think it through his thick skull, so he was going to let the man off the hook. It was mean, but those were the rules he had set for himself, and those were going to be the only rules he would play with; Aomine could not just barge into his life and try asserting himself in it, the way he had done with basketball.

Taiga laid flat his hand in such a way that every full body breath Aomine was taking was making the man skirmish due to the index finger that was just lightly chafing his already hard penis, subsequently making it even harder to stand properly on his own.

“I’ll do you a favour,” Taiga offered. “I’ll give you a chance. If you come back to me, pleading with those eyes again,” he whispered, tracing Aomine’s jawline and making his way to the corner of his lips, “I’ll do you like you deserve.” He licked the protruding flesh, parted to allow more air to breathe in, taking in the bottom most lip and sucking it lightly before pulling his head back, watching with hooded eyes as it retreated quickly back into place. “For putting up with me,” he continued, “take this.”

And Taiga allowed for his hand to splay flush against the man’s groin, clamping hard enough to cause a massive full-body spasm, and grinding in circular motions with his hand and his hips, forced the man to come in quick succession, panting and moaning so loud, even their raised heartbeats were drowned in the noise. The loud music and cheers from sport-watching customers covered the excessively loud needy whining that Aomine did as Taiga slowly released him to drop to his knees, watching as the man sweated from the obvious work his body did being held in such a precarious position.

“Laters,” he called out, making sure that the two caught each other’s sight, then with a swivel on his heel, Taiga made his way out the bar.

It was a while before the man could even think to move. “Fucking douche,” Aomine muttered, regaining his breath as he stayed kneeling on the floor, hands fisted on his jean-clad thighs. With shaking fingers he reached to redo all his buttons and his belt buckle, and with equally shaking muscles, scrounged to stand, leaning heavily at the wall he had, less than twenty minutes ago, had Kagami captive, albeit for a few blissful seconds. His mouth dried at the implications the redhead’s parting words meant, but he had now come so far. “Stupid fucking returnee,” he mumbled to himself, dusting his clothes. “Just fucking let up, already.” With hard eyes he looked forward, moving, making a beeline out of the bar. “I said…” he spat, grinding his teeth, hunching into himself as he tried to recall where the other was staying this time, “I’m already your good little slut.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
